


In Cold Morning Light

by CaptainDunsel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDunsel/pseuds/CaptainDunsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shaky hands supporting his upright position on the bed, he looked around, hand instinctively reaching towards the still figure beside him -- 'Bones?' whispered he, 'Bones?' more insistently."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Cold Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a bit of a different style with this little drabble - hopefully, you'll still enjoy it!

_The pale light of dawn sneaked in through the large windows, casting its silvery complexion upon the shiny metal surfaces. The city was slowly rising up with the sun, but the loft high above the streets was still and quiet._

He woke up suddenly, eyes wide and alert, but mind not quite caught up with his senses. Shaky hands supporting his upright position on the bed, he looked around, hand instinctively reaching towards the still figure beside him – with his fingers curled around its shoulder, it was shaken.  
" _Bones?_ " whispered he, " _Bones?_ " more insistently.  
The figure, it stirred, the peaceful darkness of its mind more inviting than the world around it.  
" _Fuck off, Jim, I'm trying to sleep,_ " grunted it against the pillow beneath its head, inclined to let the darkness engulf it once more, but the boy with the golden hair did not feel the darkness.  
" _No, Bones - was it just a dream?_ " asked he, fingers stubbornly digging deeper into the sleep-warm skin beneath as if to say _don't go_ , and even if the one under his touch could not feel the distress radiating from his skin, it found the empathy to answer.  
" _Probably,_ " it muttered, nestling its head closer to the pillow, darkness within still calling out its name - arms curling underneath the pillow, trying to pull away into its own world, but the one beside it not wanting to let go.

" _Did I really die?_ " he asked, voice quiet like a whisper, words echoing loud in the silence around them.

The one beside him turned its head to look at him through hooded eyelids - a warm, heavy hand sneaking up from beneath the covers to his shoulder, settling on the curve of his bicep, its body still too sleepy to hold on with the efficiency of the intention.  
" _Jim,_ " its voice said, warm, hoarse and soothing, " _If I'm alive, you're alive,_ "  
Sleep closed its eyes for a moment - its head nodded once before it could pry them open to see the blurry outlines of the golden-haired boy: " _Now go back to sleep_ ".  
The hand on his bicep pressed him down, and he gave in with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips - knowing the words were said to get him to quiet down did not take away from them; he knew to trust those words, and to trust the figure lying beside him, with lips softly open and eyes fluttering shut as sleep claimed it for the scarce hours of the morning.

He moved closer with love blooming in his chest, and the one beside him rolled onto its side to allow him the embrace - he nuzzled tight against the chest of the one whose scent enveloped him, wrapping his arms around the one whom he held so dear; the world fell to place, all around him just fading away as he closed his eyes and followed his lover into peaceful sleep.


End file.
